harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eliza (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'First Meeting:' "I'm Eliza. Gannon's my father. I get my beauty from my mom. Nice to meet you." Male *'Morning: '"Good morning, player. Don't I look good today?" *'Afternoon:' "I was thinking about what to do today. Any good ideas?" Female *'Morning: '"Good morning, player. Don't I look good today?" *'Afternoon:' "The secret to my beauty? It's about having confidence." *'Evening:' "Good evening. Staying up late's bad for your skin!" 'Chat' Male *"UV rays are bad for my skin!" *"Charlie's so short.. We'd look funny together, unless he was at least my height." *'On the dock:' "One day, I'd like to leave this island and see the world." *'At Chen's:' "You couldn't stock up on some fashionable stuff, could you?" Female *"I'd like to put my beauty to use somewhere other than this tiny island." *"Being beautiful can be such a burden..." *"My Dad's got no tact..." *"Charlie needs to grow up. I'm attracted to a more mature kind of man." *'Inside Chen's store:' "Charlie's such a wimp! Even I can beat him up!" *'Outside in Winter:' "It's so cold. Won't someone come warm up this little princess?" *'After a typhoon:' "I'm not scared of typhoons!" *'After a blizzard:' "Yesterday's blizzard turned everything pretty and white. Not as pretty as me, though." *'When gifting a sun stone:' "Oh, I found this the other day when I was playing with Charlie. I heard you were looking for this stone, player. So here you go!" *'On your birthday:' "Today's your birthday, player! Here's a present from me!" *'When shown a disliked animal:' "Get it away! It's not that I'm scared, just get it away!" *'When shown a liked animal:' "What cute eyes. Is it yours?" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Why are you showing me that? It is beautiful, though.... Just like me!" *'After you are married:' "Marrying, huh....? One of these days, I'm gonna snag myself a prince!" 'Gifts' Male *"A gift for me? Thanks!" *'Declines gift:' "I don't want it. I still don't trust you." *'Multiple gifts:' "Quality over quantity! Try again later!" Female *"For me? I like these. You sure know what you're doing." *"Is this for me? Oh, fine, I'll take it!" *'Neutral:' "Why, thank you." *'Hated:' "I hate this! I'm far too beautiful for something like this!" *'Birthday Gift:' "Thanks so much for the birthday present." 'Heart Lines' Eliza's heart lines can be seen inside of her house. Male *'0-1 Hearts:' "You came to see me again?" * *'10 Hearts:' "How are you doing, player?" Female *'0-1 Heart:' "Player, you're looking good today. Not as good as me, but who is?" *'2-3 Hearts:' "Does the ranch make good money? Thing is, I won't do any work that gets me dirty." *'4-5 Hearts:' "If I were tall like you, player, I could be even more fashionable..." *'6 Hearts: '"My Dad talks like a hooligan, but he's always by my side... So I'll never be all alone." *'7 Hearts:' "My dream? Let's see.... To dazzle the world with my unmatched beauty!" *'8-9 Hearts:' "When you're as pretty as me, men just flock to you. It's such a pain." *'10 Hearts:' "Oh, player. Did you come to see me again? Thank you♡" 'Festivals' New Years Day: *"I'm so excited for the festival!" Chicken Festival: *"Look at all these chickens! They're so tiny!" *"I can't wait to see the chickens again." *'You enter a chicken:' "There's so many chickens! But I'm sure yours is the best, player!" *'You enter and lose: '"My gut was wrong!" *'You enter and win:' "Just like I said! Congratulations." Cooking Contest: *"Are you a good cook, player?" *"I only make the dishes I'm good at!" Fireworks Festival: *"I love fireworks! They're just so pretty." Harvest Festival: *"Stew's got so many ingredients, I didn't know what to bring." *'High quality ingredients used:' "I'm done! Can I have seconds?" *'Low quality ingredients used:' "Phew... I'm full." *'Poison mushroom added to stew:' "I don't feel so good..." Pumpkin Festival: *'Asks for candy:' "It's the Pumpkin Festival today! Speaking of which, may I get some candy from you?" *'When given candy:' "Oh my, it looks so delectable, player! Thank you so much!" *"You take the pumpkin stew, player! I'm gonna eat everything else!" Snow Festival: *"I'm going to make the biggest snowman!" *'6 Hearts (or more):' "Yeah! But let's make it huge." *'5 Hearts (or less)' "I'm going to work alone this time. Sorry, player." Mining Festival: *"I love pretty things!" *'You win:' "You actually won! You're amazing, player!" *'You lose:' "You didn't win, player? That's too bad..." Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes